<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Conquers All by crookshanks_caught_the_niffler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610591">Love Conquers All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookshanks_caught_the_niffler/pseuds/crookshanks_caught_the_niffler'>crookshanks_caught_the_niffler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookshanks_caught_the_niffler/pseuds/crookshanks_caught_the_niffler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After India abolishes Section 377, Kartik and Aman must deal with their feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Conquers All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this in my drafts for some time, and finally got motivated enough to finish it. Unbeta-ed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Section 377 abolished in landmark ruling!"</em><br/>
<em>"Homosexuality decriminalised after 157 years!"</em>
</p>
<p>Karthik scanned the newspaper, scarcely believing what he read. </p>
<p>"Was this really happening?"</p>
<p>He knew that this case would be heard today and was on edge the whole day, following the case on television and the news, checking frequently for updates, hoping beyond hope that the judges would see the sheer injustice  of the outdated section and  finally , he could rejoice. No longer having to be afraid to be seen in public with a boyfriend, finally being able to express affection in public , no longer having to hide who he loved. Elation flooded his heart, causing him to leap into the air, a huge grin on his face.<br/>
He had to find Aman, now .</p>
<p>Grin still on his face, newspaper still clutched in his hand , he started running towards Aman's apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aman stared at the television, disbelief etched on his face. "Section 377 abolished!!" announced the newsreader.<br/>
He hadn't dared to hope for this- it almost seemed too good to be true. </p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>He stood rooted to the spot, grinning like a maniac. He wondered if Karthik had heard the news yet . He knew Karthik had been on tenterhooks, waiting for the verdict. He didn't think Karthik was gay  but it was good to have an ally. As he ran out to inform Karthik, he collided with someone.</p>
<p>"Sorry I-" he looked up."Karthik! I was just about to visit you! Did you hear about-"</p>
<p>"They did it! Finally it's legal! We're legal!" </p>
<p>"Wait, you're gay?"</p>
<p>Aman could've slapped himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth . Asking his best friend /crush if he's gay? That was all he could think to say?? </p>
<p>Karthik looked confused. 'Yes? Didn't I tell you?'</p>
<p>"No?? You didn't?"</p>
<p>Now it was Karthik's turn to facepalm inwardly. The guy who he'd been pining for hadn't known he was gay! </p>
<p>'Well,I am very much gay and this is great news! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a couple of weeks later after that fateful day and Aman was a mess. Now that he knew that he wouldn't be rejected by Karthik on grounds of him being straight, it was technically the perfect time to tell him, right?</p>
<p>Except he was terrified. Still, he knew that he had to tell Karthik soon or he'd burst. Ah well,nothing drink can cure, right?</p>
<p>                          <strong> Two hours later<strong></strong></strong></p>
<p>
  Aman knew he was drunk. He knew he should stop and more importantly, he knew that he absolutely shouldn't text him now.
  
</p>
<p>

    He decided to text Karthik.
  
</p>
<p>
 "Heyhb"
  
</p>
<p>
  
   "did u knw that your eyes are like poolz of honey"
 
</p>
<p>
  "and ur hair is like ebony and as sofy az ..soft"

</p>
<p>
 
   "and your so nice and helpful and smiley and I loveee you"

</p>
<p>
 
    Even in his current state, Aman knew he had made a mistake when he sent the last message. But it was too late.

</p>
<p>
  
 "Aman? Are you drunk?"
  
</p>
<p>

 "do u like me bacc"
  
</p>
<p>
  
"Aman where are you right now?"

</p>
<p>

    "At the bar"
  
</p>
<p>

"Should I pick you up?"
  
</p>
<p>

"Noioo"

</p>
<p>
  "Kay I'm coming"
  
</p>
<p>
  
  Karthik was worried as he drove to the bar. Aman rarely drank, and he never got this drunk. Karthik wondered what caused him to do so today.<br/>
When he got to the bar, he saw that Aman was already outside, waiting for him.
 
</p>
<p>
   "Aman! Are you ok?" he said as he almost ran to him.
Aman was decidedly swaying, looking a little worse for wear. 

    "Karthik.. why did you come here?"
  
</p>
<p>
  
  "To take you home. You are in no condition to go home on your own. Why did you drink so much?"

</p>
<p>

    "Because I love you and I know you don't love me"
 
</p>
<p>

   Karthik stood still, stunned. Aman, his Aman believed he didn't like him back?? 
 
</p>
<p>
  
"I never said I didn't love you!"
 
</p>
<p>
  "But I know you don't. You can have anyone-why would you choose me?", Aman replied, tears in his eyes.

</p>
<p>
 Karthik's heart bled. Was this really what his Aman thought? He wanted to kiss the tears away, but Aman was far from sober. He decided to continue this conversation as soon as Aman was sober.
 
</p>
<p>
 "I love you too, but let's get you home first."

</p>
<p>
  Getting a drunk Aman onto a motorbike wasn't the easiest thing Karthik had done but finally Aman was safely seated behind Karthik, his arms around Karthik's torso and they zoomed off into the night.<br/>
***********<br/>
Sunlight streamed through the open window, causing Aman to groggily blink and wake up. His head throbbed and his throat felt like sandpaper. He sat up slowly.<br/>
Wait, this wasn't his apartment. The walls were too light a color and the bed was way too big-where was he?<br/>
Hearing light footsteps getting closer to the room, Aman turned towards the door as Karthik entered the room.
  
</p>
<p>
 "Karthik? " How did he end up in Karthik's room of all places ? Surely they hadn't, oh god, had they-
  
</p>
<p>
  "I see you're awake. I checked twice but you were still asleep. How are you feeling?"

</p>
<p>
Aman swallowed, trying to speak. "Ca-can I have some water?" He managed to croak.
  
</p>
<p>
Karthik gestured to the drawer, a glass of water sitting atop it.
 
</p>
<p>

After drinking the water, Aman managed to speak. "How did I end up in your house?"&lt;
</p>
<p>
  "Do you not remember texting me?" 

</p>
<p>
Karthik wondered if Aman remembered what had happened between them. 
</p>
<p>
"O-oh. Fuck."

</p>
<p>
Blurred memories of drunkenly saying "I love you" as Karthik came to collect him… Oh god, had he cried ?" 
</p>
<p>
  Aman buried his face in his hands. "Do I want to know what I told you yesterday?"
</p>
<p>
  Karthik leaned against the doorframe. "Uh, you texted that you like me, and when I came to pick you up, you , uh, started crying saying I won't ever love you back" . The memory still stung and Karthik was determined to talk about their feelings for each other.
</p>
<p>
  "Oh god, I should've never drank. Did I make things too weird or-"
</p>
<p>
"It's fine, I like you too."
</p>
<p>
"wh-what?"
</p>
<p>
  "Did I fucking stutter?"
</p>
<p>
"You… Like me? As in like like?"
</p>
<p>
 "As in ,I love you"
</p>
<p>
  "You...love me?"
</p>
<p>
"For a long time now."
</p>
<p>
 Aman couldn't believe it. All this time, he'd been pining and he had actually... liked him? It felt too good to be true.
</p>
<p>
  “I can’t believe it.”
</p>
<p>
  They looked at each other incredulously.
</p>
<p>
“ We’ve been fools.”
</p>
<p>
Simultaneously they burst into laughter, and suddenly the future seemed brighter.
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>